


HIDING

by lone_writer_55



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Assassins & Hitmen, Millionaires - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55
Summary: "You're not God""You're right I'm not" Seonghwa hums leaning back into his chair with his arms crossed over his chest."Then who are you?"Seonghwa pauses and tilts his head as he thinks over it."Think of me as a messenger" Seonghwa answers
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Everyone
Kudos: 10





	HIDING

Seonghwa walks into his first lecture hall. He notices a few people staring at him as he walks past people to the free seat near the windows.

However he couldn't blame them, as who in their right mind would crash a in the second year of the degree?

Seonghwa sits down sets his bag down as he quickly scans the room.

Two main doors at the back of the hall.

Two fire doors near the front.

Windows within a six meter distance with a two to three storey drop.

_How's it going? - Maddox  
_

Just sat down - SH

_Made any friends? - Maddox  
_

Is that what I'm here for? - SH

_Wowww, no need for the sass! - Maddox  
_

Whatever - SH

The lecturer walks in and waves their hand as a greeting before setting their things down.

Later, Hyung - SH

_Right - Maddox  
_

"Welcome, everyone. I am as always your Professor for advanced Mathemmatics, Ahn Yonghwan" The professor says.

Professor Ahn Yonghwan, a lecture at Seoul University. Part of the engineering faculty since 2010. Happily take bribes from the wealthy students for better marks. Has been seen talking to many political figures (which doesn't make sense since he has nothing to do with politics).

Professor Ahn Yonghwan is one of the many corrupt people in Korea. But on the surface, he is only a well respected lecturer.

Seonghwa writes down a few notes through the lesson while also people watching. He was fortunate to have the seat next to him free. Most people were mostly paying attention. Others were doodling or on their phones looking up to the lecturer for a few seconds-

"Then we expand this into..."

\- before looking back down.

Seonghwa grimnces when he sees the state of someone's writing before looking away to see a person who looked like his hair is a pie chart.

Pie chart is sitting four rows in front of Seonghwa and currently paying full attention to the board and the lecturer, nodding a few times as he scribbles something down. Someone is egaer.

Seonghwa watches him for a few more seconds before returning his attention to the front.

At the end of the lecture Seonghwa makes his way down to the doors, slinging his bag over his shoulder, before someone bumps into him. Seonghwa looks to his side wtih a stoic expression and sees pie chart.

"Watch where you're going!" Pie chart exclaims.

Seonghw looks up and down the other before meeting him in the eyes and continuing down the steps and out the door

Seonghwa finishes his classes before he makes his way over to his car. As he walks out the main doors he sees Pie chart standing with a few people. Seonghwa sees Pie chart watch him until he gets to his car.

Seonghwa tosses his bag into the back before starting his car and leaving.

His phone rings and he answers it.

"What?" Seonghwa asks.

"Literally no respect! I'm your Hyung!" Maddox exclaims.

"Get on with it" Seonghwa huffs, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"I just wanted to ask how school went" Maddox says.

"Fine" Seonghwa answers.

"I don't even know why I bother" Maddox sighs.

"Anything else?" Seonghwa asks.

"Just a reminder to get out and familiarise yourself with Seoul" Maddox advises.

"I will" Seonghwa answers.

"Wow, your conversation skills need work. I don't even know how you're even alive" Maddoxscoff.

"By-" Seonghwa answers.

"I didn't ask!" Maddox shouts.

"Later" Seonghwa rolls his eyes.

"Later" Maddox sighs.

"Tempermental bastard" Seonghwa hums to himself once the call ends.

Seonghwa types in his password before pushing his door open greeted by silence. He drops his bag by the couch and hangs his jacket up before heading further into his apartment.

Seonghwa gets started on some work that had been given out and things that he had to get caught up with while listening to music.

Seonghwa grabs a black leather jacket and his helmet before pulling on his boots. He grabs his keys before heading down to his bike. The machine rumbles to life. The streets were busy as Seonghwa swerves between cars and public transport. Seonghwa stops at a light and hears someone shout. he turns to see a few guys in a flashy sports car cheering and shouting. Seonghwa pushes his visor up with a gloved hand and looks at them.

They shout even louder, the driver smiles to him brushing his blue hair out of his face.

"Rev it! Come on! Rev it!" A guy with black hair shouts out of the back as he sticks his head out the window.

Seonghwa twists the handle a few times allowing for the rumbke of his engine to get louder.

They whoop and Seonghwa rolls his eyes a little before looking back to the lights speeding away once they turn green.

Seonghwa gets back to his place at around one in the morning. He tucks his things back to where they should be before showering and falling into bed. He scrolls through his phone watching some youtube before falling asleep.

Seonghwa sits up with a groan realising that he is stuck in a repetative cycle of going to university doing some missions here and there before coming home and working on deadlines.

"You said that this would be fun" Seonghwa grunts into the phone as he walks down the stairs and out of his apartment.

"I did" Maddox nods from the other side.

"You lied, pabo" Seonghwa sneers.

"I didn't, university is about the experience. You get to make friends, drink and party"

"Sounds like shit" Seonghwa gags.

"Then the crippling depression kicks in and things get spicy. Add a few assignments and exams, pull all nighters. Cry about them two hours before handing them in. What more could you ask for?" Maddox reminices.

"Shut up"

"Hey, look. Anyone could've been given this assignment-" Maddox defends.

"They should've" Seonghwa interupts.

"But! They didn't because you're their golden boy, their one shot, their lucky charm, their panther. You're Park Seonghwa" Maddox explains.

"The day you're face lands on my desk-" Seonghwa threatens.

"I think the fuck not! I'm the best hacker they have ever seen"

"Then find me a job. I cannot live a boring life like this" Seonghwa states.

"In the mean time. Join a club, make friends, I cannot be you're only friend"

"A club?" Seoghwa asks.

"Yeah like sports or something. You're pretty athletic, you'd fit right in" Maddox says and Seonghwa pushes the door open to a café.

He walks over to the counter and pulls his phone away from his ear to order.

"What can I get you?" the barista asks.

"an iced americano with four pumps of sweetner" Seonghwa orders.

"Coming right away" the barista smiles.

"FOUR PUMPS OF SWEETNER?!" Maddox shouts.

"It's my drink, stop complianing" Seonghwa replies.

Seonghwa glances over to the people who walked in before returning his focus elsewhere.

"What club?"

"You did judo in Korea before you moved, didnt you?" Maddox asks.

Seonghwa hums in acknowledgement.

"Then do that, or mixed martial arts"

"Maybe" Seonghwa hums.

"Iced americano, four pumps of sweetner!" The barista calls.

Seonghwa steps forwards and grabs his drink.

"four pumps?" a guy critisies. Seonghwa looks at him as the guy pushes his red hair out of his eyes. 

"Jongho" the guy next to him with brown hair scolds before Seonghwa makes his way out the café.

The day passes by just as slow as yesterday and the urge for Seonghwa to disappear had become stronger by the second.

Seonghwa watches pie chart. Today he had on a purple sweater with booze written across it in white. Seonghwa smirks when he picks up his empty cup of coffee to take a sip only to see that was empty and pouts. 

Cute. 

The lecturer finally finshes up. Seonghwa packs away his things and heads down to where he thinks he was told all of the club sign ups were.

Pushing the door open he steps in and walks over to the different posters stuck up on a wall.

Debating, taekwondo, judo, basketball, football, volleyball, music and production. The list was taller than Seonghwa but nothing piqued his interest.

He could already hear Maddox screaming at him about making friends.

Seonghwa hears a familiar voice coming down the corridor. Actually make that a few he found familiar. He watches and sees piechart walk down the corridor and the guy who hollered at him along with the driver. Seonghwa's phone rings pulling his focus away.

Seonghwa takes his phone out and hits answer.

"Better have something" Seonghwa says into the phone as he walks past the trio.

"I do but before I do, I have a question" Maddox says.

"Go ahead" Seonghwa hums.

"Made any firends?" Maddox asks teasingly,

"Shut up" Seonghwa growls back.

"Anyways-" Maddox laughs before continuing "-I have a job for you"

"Finally" Seonghwa smirks.

Maddox laughs.

Seonghwa ends up in a club on a... Wednesday night.

He pushes past a few people and hold his VIP card to the bouncer who lets him.

Seonghwa just had to get evidence on some high ranking business women.

Seonghwa sits down at a booth away from the woman. He slowly sips on his drink, grimencing when he sees a smudge on his glass. Seonghwa takes a few videos and pictures before a huddle of people sit down in his booth.

"Hey!" Pie chart smiles.

"You're in the wrong booth" Seonghwa replies.

"Well you looked lonely so, I thought I would introduce myself. Especially since we have some of the same classes"

"Don't bother" Seonghwa looks to Pie chart.

"Don't be such a party pooper!" he exlaims.

"Party pooper" Seonghwa scoffs under his breathe, setting his drink down.

"Anyways! I'm Choi San, This is Jeong Yunho and that is Jung Wooyoung" San says pointing to the other two.

Seonghwa nods swiping back a few loose strands of charcoal hair.

"So what are you doing here alone?" Yunho asks.

"Don't know" Seonghwa shrugs keeping an eye on the woman.

"So what are you studying?" Wooyoung asks.

"Mechanical Engineering" Seonghwa answers leaning forwards to grab his drink before looking to Wooyoung. "What about you guys?" Seonghwa asks.

"I major in Business and law" Wooyoung smiles.

"Architechture" Yunho smiles.

"I'm in Mechanical too!" San exclaims gaining Seonghwa attention.

"I think I saw you earlier at the clubs board" wooyoung says.

"Maybe" Seonghwa hums even though he had saw him.

"Looking to make friends?" Yunho presumes.

"Need a pass time" Seonghwa answers.

Yunho nods.

Wooyoung starts talking about something else as Seonghwa watches a woman sit on his target's lap. they giggle and laugh before his target get's up and walks off.

After waiting a few seconds Seonghwa places some cash on the table and is about to walk off when Wooyoung stops him.

"You didn't even finish your drink, where are you going?" Wooyoung asks.

"Somewhere" Seonghwa replies before adding, "Thanks for the company" and leaving.

"Wait you didn't tell us your name!" San calls.

Seonghwa stops and turns a little to look at him.

"Park Seonghwa" Seonghwa answers.

Seonghwa follows the target's car and video's as she is pulled inside a building by the other woman. Seonghwa grabs his hat and jacket slipping them on along with a pair of gloves and entering through the back of the hotel. He climbs up the stairs two at a time before slipping into the staff room out sight from the secuirty cameras. Seonghwa grabs the first uniform that he sees and changes into it before slipping out the room just in time.

The door of his target's room closes.

Seonghwa goes down a floor and sees a worker.

"Oh wait!" Seonghwa calls.

The worker turns to him.

"I'm new and the manager sent me to find someone to help. Need help?" Seonghwa asks with a small smile.

"Um sure, can you take this to room 306? The kitchen is real busy right now so go down to the kitchen when you're done" The worker says.

Seonghwa nods and takes the trolley and pushes it into the lift. he presses for the third floor as the doors close before pressing the button for the correct floor. Seonghwa cracks his knuckles as his blood rushes through his body, thriving off of the feeling.

"Room service!" Seonghwa calls with a knock on the door.

"We didn't call for any!" The target shouts back.

"We got a call from this room" Seonghwa says.

A little bit of shuffling and the door opens revealing his disheveled looking target.

"We ordered nothing!" The target shouts.

"Oh sorry. Looks like I'm on the wrong floor" Seonghwa laughs with a smile.

"Baby~" A voice sings from futher in the room.

"Right" the target sneers.

Seonghwa bows as an apology before pushing the trolley away.

Seonghwa slips out the door he came through, adjust his cap on the way out.

"I sent the pictures" Seonghwa says as he merges onto the motorway.

"Nice!" Maddox cheers.

Seonghwa gets home and chucks the uniform into the bin. He grabs a few clothes before glancing at the time and sighing.

Seonghwa sits in the library after class trying to get some work done before his next class.

"Seonghwa!"

Seonghwa continues typing away before seeing a head appear above his screen.

"Seonghwa! I was calling for you" San smiles brightly.

"Right" Seonghwa nods before going back to typing.

"How are you?" San asks taking the seat opposite Seonghwa.

"Fine" Seonghwa answers.

"I'm so annoyed. After you left Yeosang's boyfriend turned up! That guy honeslty deserves death" San complains.

All happiness leaving his features.

Seonghwa tilts his head a little as San continues.

"I swear he's cheated on Yeosang so many times but Yeosang won't even listen saying that the guy had changed. Changed my ass!" San shouts in frustration.

"Ever thought about what's holding him back?" Seonghwa asks.

"It's because their families are really close and are hoping they get married to make stronger business relations. They've been together since highschool. The poor thing is too innocent for his own thing" San sighs.

Seonghwa thought Maddox was tempermental but had now started changing his mind about that decision.

"One day it will come crashing down and it will ruin him. I'm just hoping it happens sooner rather than later" San hums before looking over Seonghwa's shoulder.

"Hyung! This is Seonghwa hyung, he's a mechanical major like me" San says the smile gracing his lips again, dimples forming along with it.

Seonghwa turns to see the blue haired guy.

"Kim Hongjoong second year fashion and design major" Hongjoong introduces himself taking a seat next to San.

"Park Seonghwa" Seonghwa replies before going back to typing.

San animatedly talks about something that happened in the club before Seonghwa pauses and looking over to San.

"How do you know I'm older than you, San?" Seonghwa asks closing his laptop.

San's eyes widen and his mouth drops open.

"I suggest you spill" Seonghwa says lowing the tone of his voice.

To be fair, Seonghwa had looked into San, Yunho and wooyoung along with the rest of their friend group that he hadn't met. An interesting group to the least.

But if San knew his age, he could also know about much more. No matter how much Maddox and the company covered his tracks.

San plays with the hem of his sweater as Seonghwa continues to stare at him.

"Well, I- I did some digging"

"And?" Seongwha asks rasing his eyebrow.

"I only found that you were born on April 3rd 1998 and that you're from Horizon Corporations. You moved to Dubai when you were eleven years old and have an older brother who is the CEO"

"That's all?" Seonghwa asks raising his eyebrow.

"Uh- yeah" San nods.

Seonghwa lets out a puff of air and leans back in his chair. He swipes his hair back

"Stalker-ish much?" Seonghwa asks.

Hongjoong snorts in his seat looking at the two as San gains a red hue on his cheeks.

"Well- I just-"

"He was making sure you're rich. Seeing that you've passed, looks like you are quiet rich indeed" Hongjoong interupts getting straight to the point.

Seonghwa looks to San who immediatley looks away.

"It's his daddy's rules" Hongjoong adds.

Seonghwa nods before his phone rings.

Seonghwa looks to the caller and sees _TEMPERMANTAL BASTARD_ flash on the screen.

"Not gonna pick it up?" Hongjoong asks looking at Seonghwa's phone.

"No" Seonghwa smirks to himself knowing that it always pisses off Maddox when he doesn't pick up.

"Hyung! I was looking for you!" A guy with brown hair and Red hair walks to them along with Yunho, Wooyoung and another person who Seonghwa didn't know.

The guy who judged his order.

"Oh! It's you!" The red haired guy speaks up.

The others look to Seonghwa who looks back to the guy and nods silently.

"You guys know eachother?" San asks.

"He ordered an americano with four pumps of sweetener" The red haired guy says grimencing.

The brown haired guy shakes his head.

"Wow" Hongjoong whispers.

"Anyways, this is Choi Jongho, Song Mingi and Kang Yeosang" San says pointing to the people.

"Park Seonghwa" Seonghwa introduces himsself.

Seven of the richest boys of Korea, this will be more entertaining than Seonghwa initially thought.

Seonghwa's phone starts ringing again. Seonghwa runs his tounge over his bottom lip as he presses the phone against his ear.

"PARK SEONGHWA! IF YOU EVER IGNORE ME AGAIN, I WILL BEHEAD YOU WITH MY CHARGING CABLE!" Maddox shouts through the phone.

Seonghwa hums in amusement.

"Assuming you know how to do that and get rid of my body along with all evidence"

"Shut up" Maddox growls.

Seonghwa smirks.

"What is it?" Seonghwa asks casting his gaze over the others who were trying not to listen in.

"It's your brother" Maddox says

Seonghwa grabs his laptop and tucks it into his bag.

"Oh?" Seonghwa hums.

"He wants to see you"

"Tell him, I'll see him after my class" Seoghwa says.

"Can't you?" Maddox pleads.

"Why would I?" Seonghwa asks.

"Well you could tell him exactly what time and you know catch up"

"That's not how we do things" Seonghwa hums. "What are you up to?" Seonghwa asks.

"Hah well you see- Oh would you look at the time gotta go" Maddox hang up hurriedly.

Seonghwa shakes his head and pockets his phone.

"Seonghwa, what major are you again?" Wooyoung asks.

"Mechanical engineering" Seonghwa answers as he stands up.

"Ah right" Wooyoung nods with a smile.

Seonghwa walks into the building and is stopped by a guard.

"Only employees and those with an appointment can entre"

"I have an appointment with the CEO Park Bonhwa" Seonghwa says.

"Right, and what's your name?"

"Park Seonghwa"

"Mhm well Park-shi if you make your way over to reception, I'm sure they'll help you" The guard says rolling his eyes.

"Park Seonghwa-shi?"A voice asks from behind him.

"Yes" Seonghwa answers looking behind the guard to the the person.

"The CEO will see you now" The lady says guesturing to the lift.

Seonghwa nods and follows her to the lift.

Seonghwa notices her hands shaking as she tries to stare straight ahead.

"Is he mad?" Seonghwa asks

"What? Uh- no"

"Then why are you shaking?" Seonghwa asks.

"I'm just nervous"

Seonghwa nods before going back to watching the numbers continue to rise.

Seonghwa walks down the halls that he used to run through with his brother before he left. He reaches the tall doors at the end of the corridor hearing two voices talking inside. He knocks on the door and waits.

"Come in" a voices commands.

Seonghwa pushes the door open keeping one hand behind his back as he bows respectfully.

"Seonghwa you don't need to do that" Bonhwa says.

"Yes, Hyung" Seonghwa nods finally meeting his brother's eyes after so long.

"let's talk another time, shall we?" Bonhwa suggests to the other man.

Seonghwa takes a seat once the other man leaves.

"It's been a while, Seonghwa" Bonhwa says with a small smile.

Seonghwa nods leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

Bonhwa's smile fades and worry takes it's place.

"Is everything alright?" Bonhwa asks.

"Of course" Seonghwa nods.

"Then why aren't you happy?" Bonhwa asks.

"Is there something to be happy about?" Seonghwa asks.

"Well, we haven't seen or talked in years. I thought you would be more excited" Bonhwa says.

"Ah... right" Seonghwa nods stifly.


End file.
